


Date

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend a fluffy day inside.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Blaine muttered under his breath as he rushed to the window.

All he could see was white. Snow covered literally everything he turned to look at. It looked positively miserable.

“Blaine?” came Kurt’s voice from their bedroom, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he yelled back, before turning his gaze to the window again, “no, not really.”

A minute later Kurt came padding out the bedroom door, their fleece blanket held tightly around him like a cape. His own personal superhero. “What’s wrong?” he asked, coming closer.

Blaine said nothing, merely gestured to the window.

Kurt frowned. “Wow, okay.” he said, moving closer to the window to take a better look, “I thought you liked snow.”

“I do, just--” Blaine cut himself off, “... not today.” he finished weakly.

“It’s Saturday, love, you don’t even need to go to work, and neither do I. We can just stay inside all day today.”

“But I wanted to take you out on a date. We agreed we’d go out today, ‘cause we haven’t been on a proper date for a while now.”

“We can do that literally any other day, when the weather is” he turns to point at the window, “not that.”

“Yeah, okay.” Blaine said dejectedly.

“Are you worried I’m disappointed? Cause I’m really, really not. You’re all I need Blaine, I hope you know that.” Kurt said seriously.

“No, no, it’s not that,” Blaine said and rushed forward to take Kurt in his arms, kissing him lightly on the lips, “I just… I was just looking forward to it.”

Kurt snuggled against him, putting his face in the crook of Blaine’s neck, smiling when his cold nose made Blaine hiss. His smile widened when Blaine didn’t pull away.

“The things I have to endure for love…” Blaine said. Kurt placed a small kiss on his neck as a way of apologizing and in recognition of this deep and tragic sacrifice of his.

They stood there for a few minutes, reveling in each other’s presence.

“You know what we should do?” Kurt said eventually.

“What?”

“We should make hot chocolate, snuggle up on the couch, and put on a movie we won’t watch. What say you, Husband?”

Blaine hummed, arms tightening around Kurt for a moment. “I married a goddamn genius.” he said.

Kurt giggled.

“Come on, Husband.” said Blaine, unwrapping his arms from around Kurt but offering his hand out immediately for him to hold.

Their hands slotted together like they were made to do just that. Kurt pulled him towards the kitchen, and Blaine knew, he just knew, he would go anywhere so long as Kurt was there by his side, holding his hand exactly like that.

They made hot chocolate, and Kurt piled the mini marshmallows so high on top Blaine could swear he felt himself fall even more in love with him as it happened.

They took their mugs and got comfortable on the couch, Kurt laying the blanket he has been using as a cape on top of them. As the movie started playing, Kurt bent down and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

“Love you.” Kurt said.

“I love you, too.” Blaine responded.

They spend the majority of the movie making out on the couch, so much so that it took them more than ten minutes to realize that the movie had ended. Blaine turned his face to the side and looked at them in the reflection of the tv screen.

“We’re a love burrito.” he proclaimed.

“Yes. Yes, we are.” Kurt agreed, and rubbed his nose against Blaine’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Also reblogable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189469994505/date, for anyone interested.


End file.
